Baby Faces Addict
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Sakura menyukai apapun yang terkait dengan baby face mulai dari boneka sampai anak orang lain. Hingga suatu hari gadis itu mencium pipi seorang mahasiswa baru karena saking gemasnya. Lalu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh Sasuke agar kekasihnya itu berhenti 'memburu' baby face things?/ Not for Underage. KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Faces Addict**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih juh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"Wah~ lihatlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Anak itu lucu!" Sakura menunjuk seorang bayi yang berada di kereta dorong berwarna putih. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun ini segera saja berlari kecil menghampiri Ibu kandung dari sang bayi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di parkiran motor itu.. "_Ano_, bayi anda sangat lucu." Ucapnya pada wanita itu.

Wanita yang anaknya mendapat pujian dari orang lain itupun tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Namanya Ryota, dia baru berusia 2 bulan."

Sakura mengangguk, ia pun beralih pada bayi laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan muka putih kemerahan menggemaskan itu. "Boleh saya menggendongnya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Nona."

Sakura menggendong bayi itu, digoyang-goyangkannya bayi milik wanita itu ke kiri dan kanan. "Benar-benar lucu, ya." Sakura mengecup pipi bayi itu sebelum kembali meletakkannya ke dalam kereta dorong. "Terima kasih, Nyonya. Ini bayinya saya kembalikan. Saya harus pergi, maaf." Sakura kembali berlari kecil, menghampiri Sasuke yang telah duduk di motor seraya menatap kelakuan dirinya.

"Sudah puas berburu, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan bibir tipisnya yang tertarik ke bawah.

Sakura mengangguk, "Bayi itu lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengadopsi anak." Gadis berambut _pink _ini kemudian naik di belakang Sasuke, ia pun mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke. "Ayo jalan, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke memacu kecepatan motornya menuju rumah Sakura yang berada sekitar tiga kilometer dari mall ini. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia pun agak mendekat, membuat badannya menempel dengan punggung kekasihnya itu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kekanak-kanakan." Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura murung.

"Biarkan saja. Katanya kau mencintaiku apa adanya, tapi sekarang kau malah tak suka dengan sifatku." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya gadis mana yang tidak tersinggung saat dikatai oleh pacarnya sendiri. Sakura pun menjauh, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn." Gumaman Sasuke sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Sakura. Pemuda ini terus saja melajukan motornya untuk mengantar gadis ini pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya ketika Sakura turun dari motor. "Besok kujemput."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis ini sama sekali tak bicara semenjak percakapan terakhir mereka di perjalanan tadi. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap ke rumahnya, hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan bercat putih gading itu.

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum gadis yang dua semester di bawahnya itu melangkah lebih jauh. "Ngambek?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Sasuke pun tahu jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura yang masih menghadap rumahnya pun menggeleng. "Tidak." Nada bicaranya sedikit berubah, tak lagi seceria ketika ia berbicara dengan wanita pemilik si bayi gempal yang ditemuinya di mall beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertarik dan menghadap dirinya. Dihadiahinya Sakura sebuah kecupan di kening. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Sakura yang aslinya hendak tersenyum riang, tapi dibatalkannya mengingat ia masih dalam sandiwara mengambek.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih marah pun mendengus pelan. Diacak-acaknya rambut Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin manyun. "Sana masuk." Dikecupnya pipi sang kekasih, berusaha mengembalikan keceriaan gadis berambut _pink _itu lagi.

Sakura pun tersenyum, "Bercanda~" ucapnya riang. "_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik dan memakai helmnya kembali.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke pun mengangguk. Setelah melambaikan tangan sekejap, motor berwarna biru tua itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau juga ikut membantu kegiatan Ospek, kan?" Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak teralih dari koridor kampus.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali melihat ke depan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada setumpuk buku yang dipeluknya. Kakinya berusaha untuk berjalan lebih cepat—menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Kemarin aku—"

BRUKK

Sasuke berhenti seketika ketika Sakura yang tak fokus melihat jalan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang ada di depan Sakura yang juga terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomen_." Suara jernih pemuda berambut merah terang itu terdengar. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang telah ditentukan untuk mengikuti ospek. Sepertinya dia mahasiswa angkatan baru. Pemuda itu pun membereskan buku-buku Sakura yang berserak tanpa meminta persetujuan dari gadis berambut _pink _yang masih terbengong memperhatikan dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua pun segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk membantu kekasihnya itu berdiri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun ikut berdiri ketika telah selesai membereskan buku Sakura. "Ini, Kak." Diserahkannya buku itu kepada Sakura yang masih terbengong memperhatikannya.

Sakura pun sadar, ia dengan segera menarik buku-bukunya dari tangan pemuda itu. "Ah iya, namamu siapa? Kau mahasiswa baru, kan?" tanya Sakura untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Pemuda yang tingginya sama dengan Sakura itu pun menganggukkan kepala, "Namaku Sasori."

Sakura tersenyum riang, rona merah menjalari pipinya ketika menatap iris warna _hazel _milik pemuda berwajah _baby face _itu. Mungkin dalam sejarah 'perburuan'nya, baru kali ini ia menemukan _baby face things _yang seumuran dengannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia pun maju selangkah. "Kalau begitu..."

CUP

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar kembali berjalan sesudah dirinya mencium pipi Sasori. Langkah gadis itu semakin besar dengan sesekali bersenandung senang.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar ketika keduanya telah sampai di kantin kampus. Sasuke pun mengangkat nampan coklat yang di atasnya terdapat dua piring kentang goreng dan dua kaleng _coke_.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura meletakkan bukunya di atas meja yang akan mereka pakai. "Aku hanya berterima kasih."

Sasuke meletakkan nampannya dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Begitu caramu berterima kasih?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" ia mendengus sebal, "Lagipula aku baru tahu kalau ada mahasiswa berwajah _baby face_. Kau kan tahu kalau aku suka _baby face_."

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ditatapnya sinis kekasihnya yang bertopang dagu seraya memandang malas pemandangan di luar jendela kanting. Haruskah ia melakukan operasi plastik dan menukar wajah tampan idaman wanita dengan sebuah wajah _baby face _kesukaan sang kekasih?

"Kau berlebihan."

Sakura melotot, ia pun memandangi Sasuke. "Kau kan tahu, kalau aku suka dengan _baby face_? Kau saja yang terlalu posesif, Sasuke." Dan kinipun tak ada lagi embel-embel –_kun _ketika ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan emosinya dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kalau cara berterima kasihmu seperti itu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cium bibir Jiraiya-_sensei _waktu dia mengajar bimbel?!" pertanyaan Sasuke tentu saja membuat Sakura marah, namun belum sempat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya karena Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Aku jadi berpikir kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku."

Muka Sakura berubah menjadi kemerahan karena menahan emosi, belum sempat ia berkata-kata, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Mulai sekarang, pacaran saja sama Sasori. Kupikir dengan begitu kau tak perlu mencari _baby face things _lagi." Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih termenung tanpa berkata apapun pada Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan kantin.

'Apa artinya hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini?' Sakura memandang sendu kunci motor dengan gantungan kunci S&S, inisial dia dan Sakura yang ketinggalan di meja kanting. Diambilnya kunci itu dan dimasukkanya ke dalam saku celananya. Sakura pun mengambil bukunya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin tanpa menghiraukan kentang dan minuman yang masih utuh di atas meja.

Dalam perjalanan gadis itu pun selalu melamun tanpa memperhatikan kemana arahnya melangkah. Setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi sepatu flat beludru yang dikenakannya. Setelah sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga dan kembali lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membenahi wajahnya yang sedang kusut itu. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Seingatnya ia pergi ke kantin bersama Sasuke, jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua. Sudah berapa kali ia naik-turun lantai dua ke lantai tiga?

"Ahh, Ss.. Sash.. Sasuke-_kun... _Oghh~ Aww..."

Tangan mungil gadis yang telah menempuh semester dua di jurusan managemen bisnis ini gemetar ketika dirinya telah membuka pintu kamar mandi selebar dua centimeter. Suara gadis ini adalah suara yang begitu dikenalnya meskipun gadis ini hanya mendesah erotis.

'Sasuke-_kun_...' pandangannya menatap nanar knop pintu kamar mandi yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu. Gadis ini pun berlari menjauhi kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bercinta dengan..."  
.

.

.

.

BRUKK

.

Seketika itu juga pandangannya gelap, dan ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke this is for you. Awalnya sih minta OS, tapi kayaknya lebih baik twoshot deh ya, biar alurnya agak lambat sedikit. Nee, chapter 2 akan saya update 3-5 hari dari hari saya mempublish chapter pertama ini.

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[DITEKANKAN SEKALI LAGI, NOT FOR UNDERAGE]**

**SEGALA RESIKO SETELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI; SEPERTI MIMISAN, KEPALA KELIYENGAN, CELANA BASAH, SAMPE 'ITU' JADI MENEGAK BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SAYA**

* * *

"Ahh, Ss.. Sash.. Sasuke-_kun... _Oghh~ Aww..."

Tangan mungil gadis yang telah menempuh semester dua di jurusan managemen bisnis ini gemetar ketika dirinya telah membuka pintu kamar mandi selebar dua centimeter. Suara gadis ini adalah suara yang begitu dikenalnya meskipun gadis ini hanya mendesah erotis.

'Sasuke-_kun_...' pandangannya menatap nanar knop pintu kamar mandi yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu. Gadis ini pun berlari menjauhi kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bercinta dengan..."

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

.

Seketika itu juga pandangannya gelap, dan ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

**Baby Faces Addict?**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih juh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"Sudah sadar?"

Sakura yang baru saja membuka matanya itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit sebuah ruangan.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan, didapatinya seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sa—"

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu bangkit dan mengambil segelas air yang telah diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. "Minumlah." Ia juga menyodorkan dua tablet obat yang berbeda.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura pun mencoba untuk duduk dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke yang memegangi lengannya. Setelah berhasil, ia pun menerima pemberian Sasuke dan meminumnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang ada di pojok kamar, meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang yang tengah menatap punggung pemuda berambut _emo _itu. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol pada benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura dengan suaranya yang serak dan agak tercekat. "Aku mendengarkan Karin mendesahkan namamu di toilet kampus. A-apa kalian—"

Sasuke berbalik, mata elang pemuda itu masih terfokus pada ponselnya dengan kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju ranjang. "Bangunlah, kuantar pulang." Perkataan Sakura dipotong cepat olehnya.

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika, perubahan Sasuke amat signifikan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. "Baiklah." Disingkapkannya selimut milik Sasuke itu, ia pun menurunkan kakinya dan menapakkan kaki mungil tanpa balutan sepatu atau sandal itu pada lantai granit berwarna kelabu itu.

Sasuke mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengambilkan tas milik Sakura. Ia mendekati meja belajar, mengambil kunci mobil milik Itachi yang tak sengaja ditinggalkan kakaknya. "Pakailah!" ucapnya ketika Sakura sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya seraya menyerahkan jaketnya.

Sakura dengan gugup menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil jaket milik Sasuke itu. Ia pun hanya menyampirkannya di bahu. Terasa sekali aroma tubuh Sasuke ketika ia memakai jaket pemuda itu. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Porsche milik Itachi Uchiha—kakak Sasuke itu tak terdengar sama sekali suara dari dua insan yang duduk di bangku depan itu. Sasuke masih fokus menyetir dan Sakura hanya bersandar dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald _milik gadis itu menatap gedung-gedung di pinggir jalan yang terus berganti-ganti seiring berjalannya mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Dua puluh menit, selama itu pula tak ada yang hendak memulai pembicaraan sampai mobil berwarna kuning cerah ini berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum turun, ia menoleh kepada Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang sepi itu.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika. Gadis itu pun turun, tak lupa membawa tasnya yang kini disampirkannya di bahu. Ia pun menutup pintu mobil dan berdiri di tempatnya kini sampai mobil Sasuke pergi dari kediamannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, mobil Sasuke langsung melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sakura langsung berbalik dan berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' pikirnya.

Memang ia baru sadar kalau tingkahnya pada Sasori berlebihan. Buktinya, Sasuke yang telah menolongnya dan mengantarkannya pulang saja tidak diberikan 'hadiah' apapun. "Aku memang payah!" ketusnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura naik ke lantai dua dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia segera duduk di ranjang empuknya, mengambil ponsel _pink _miliknya. Di situ, terpampanglah _wallpaper _dirinya bersama Sasuke. Itu adalah foto dimana ia dan Sasuke menghadiri pesta pertunangan kakak Sasuke. Sasuke mengenakan jas hitam sementara dirinya mengenakan _dress _putih selutut dengan bunga berwarna biru di bagian ujung tali _dress._

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan membuat matanya sembab. Sepanjang hari yang tersisa itupun, ia hanya menangis sendirian tanpa hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Sasuke yang tengah asyik berbaring di atas ranjang itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang menimbulkan suara akibat dibuka oleh seseorang itu. Di sana, berdiri Sakura yang memakai _dress _putih dengan bandana putih menghiasi rambut _pink_nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Mendengar suara bening yang sudah tak didengarnya selama tiga hari itu pun membuat Sasuke segera duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia tak berkata-kata, hanya saja mata sekelam jelaga itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku membawakan kue _vannila_. Kuenya ada di bawah." Gadis ini pun duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sasuke. Tak mendapat respon, Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang tempatnya tadi berbaring. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, pemuda ini pun sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Apa... kita sudah putus?" tanya Sakura cemas. Kedua tangannya yang berada di paha meremas pelan ujung _dress _yang lima centimeter di atas lutut itu.

Jemari Sasuke sempat berhenti ketika Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. "Tidak penting."

Sakura merunduk pelan, telapak tangannya berkeringat membuat _dress_nya agak lembab di bagian yang ia remas. "Setidak penting itukah?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Hanya karena aku mencium Sasori kau langsung marah padaku, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" matanya yang hijau itu menatap Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajah dengan nanar.

"Tak usah dibahas." Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang. Kaki pemuda itu pun melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Pemuda itu menarik kasar pintu geser berwarna bening yang menjadi pembatas balkon dan kamar.

"Hiks," Sakura menunduk, dengan berat gadis ini pun bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke. Digesernya pintu balkon dengan pelan, kemudian ditutupnya kembali. "Maaf," Sakura pun mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. "Sas—"

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan." Suara Sasuke pun menusuk indera pendengaran Sakura. "Semua telah terjadi."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terisak. "Hiks... maaf, Sasuke. Aku berjanji tak akan—"

"Sudahlah!" bentak Sasuke. Matanya berkilat marah menatap Sakura yang hanya memandangnya nanar sekaligus terkejut. Sesaat terbawa emosi, Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau menyukai _baby faces_. Lebih baik akhiri saja." Sasuke hendak berbalik, sebelum tiba-tiba Sakura berlutut.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hiks..." Sakura duduk bersimpuh yang membuat Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkah, "kumohon. Maafkan aku." Perlahan, Sakura semakin menunduk. Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar bersujud menghadap mantan kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mendengus sejenak, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini pun berjongkok dan meraih kedua lengan Sakura. "Bangun!" ucapnya seraya menarik gadis itu agar kembali berdiri. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Sakura pun berdiri dengan enggan. "Kumaafkan." Satu kata terucap dari pemuda ini, cukup untuk membuat mata sang gadis di depannya berbinar.

"Be-benarkah, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang telah basah menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah yang ada di seberang jalan perumahan tempatnya tinggal ini.

"A-apa kau bercinta dengan Karin, sesaat setelah kita pergi ke kantin beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Sakura pelan, takut menyinggung pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Ia sungguh berharap kalau Sasuke akan menjawab 'Tidak, aku tak melakukannya.' atau ciri khasnya, 'Hn.' dengan disertai gelengan kepala. Ya, ia sungguh berharap itu akan terjadi.

Nyatanya Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Pemuda ini masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Jawab a—"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?!" tanya Sasuke dengan sinis. Terlihat sedikit kilatan kekesalan ada pada tatapan matanya.

"Ja-jadi, itu benar. Kau bercinta dengan Karin di toilet sekolah." Gumam Sakura yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. "Kau jahat, Sasuke!" seketika itu juga tatapan penuh kekhawatiran dari gadis bermarga Haruno ini sirna, berubah menjadi kekecewaan mendalam yang selama ini tak pernah diprediksi akan terjadi pada hidupnya. "Kau bercinta setelah kita putus! Kau murah, Sasu—"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan sinis pada Sakura, mata elang itu terlihat lebih tajam dibanding biasanya yang juga sudah termasuk tajam. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura, membawa gadis itu mendekat padanya dan membuat keduanya berhimpitan dengan jarak beberapa centi.

Tangan Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke yang tangannya semakin kuat melingkari pinggangnya. "Lep—"

"Kupikir kau pintar." Ucap Sasuke merendahkan Sakura, "Kau bodoh." Pemuda itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Aku belum pernah menyentuh mantan pacarku sendiri," ucapnya diselingi jeda. Nafas Sasuke pun terasa jelas menerpa daun telinga Sakura, "bagaimana bisa aku menyentuh wanita lain?"

Sakura termenung seketika. Matanya menatap kosong ranting pohon mangga yang menjulang dan dapat dilihat dari balkon lantai dua ini. "Sasuke-_kun_. Ma-Maafkan aku, aku, aku telah—" perkataan gadis ini terhenti ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Hn. Simpan saja kata-katamu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Sakura. Wangi _cherry _amat terasa dan memenuhi paru-parunya ketika ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

Sakura dengan perlahan pun mengangkat tangannya, dielusnya punggung tegap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke melepas pelukannya, matanya kembali menatap batu _emerald _yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

CUP

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura seraya memundurkan dirinya. Bibir kemerahan yang tadi menyentuh bibir tipis seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu pun membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum manis. "Dan, apa artinya kau tidak bercinta dengan Karin?" tanyanya yang kembali membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng satu kali.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak dalam artian 'Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya.' Atau 'Tidak, aku memang benar-benar melakukannya.'?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau semakin bodoh saja." Ledeknya. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura membalasnya, Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tepat saat melewati ranjang, Sasuke pun melepas tangan Sakura dan ia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang. "Hei, kemarilah." Titahnya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang tak kunjung beranjak.

"Duduklah di sini." Sasuke menepuk pahanya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, gadisnya itu pun akhirnya duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa sih, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis yang kuliah di salah satu universitas yang terkenal di Konoha ini setelah dirinya duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku rindu." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura, sedikit menarik gadis itu agar lebih merapat padanya. Ia pun mengecup singkat leher Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Kau semakin manja, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapannya membuat Sasuke semakin erat memeluknya dari belakang. Tak ingin canggung, Sakura pun mencoba rileks dan mencari posisi bersandar yang enak. "_Ne, _sudah kuputuskan."

"Hn."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Aku akan mengadopsi seorang bayi." Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang diliputi kekagetan walau tak begitu kentara. "Aku akan mencoba menjaga perasaanmu. Agar kau tidak kesal ketika aku berlari-lari menghampiri bayi orang atau bahkan mencium pria lain selain dirimu." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan gadisnya. Ia pun mengecup bibir Sakura, dan menunggu reaksi dari gadis musim semi di depannya.

Sakura dengan malu-malu pun balas mengecup bibir Sasuke yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Tak disangka, Sasuke justru melumat bibir bawahnya membuat gairah Sakura naik karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang membuatnya melayang.

Tak cukup melumat, lidah Sasuke pun menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Organ lembut tak bertulang itu pun mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi Sakura kemudian mengajak lidah Sakura yang sedari tadi tak dapat bergerak untuk bergulat dan saling melilit.

Ciuman itu pun semakin lama semakin panas, tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dielusnya berulang-ulang kedua sisi pinggang Sakura, sesekali agak ditekannya bilamana lidah Sakura kalah bertarung dengannya.

Sakura mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke ketika dirasakannya pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Seakan mengerti keadaannya, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat sebuah tali saliva menggantung dari bibir mereka. Tak memberikan waktu cukup banyak, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir sang kekasih. Namun kali ini mendapat perlawanan dari Sakura.

"Hah.. hah.. cukuph, Sasuke-_kun_." Tangan Sakura tetap berada di dada Sasuke, masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke kembali melingkari pinggangnya, Sakura pun cepat-cepat mendorong dada Sasuke kembali.

"Tunggu!" perkataan Sakura pun membuat pemuda berambut _emo _itu menghentikannya. "Kalau kau memang tak bercinta dengan Karin, kenapa gadis itu mendesahkan namamu saat aku hendak ke kamar mandi?" sungguh, sebenarnya memang sebuah pertanyaan yang kurang tepat diajukan di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin dia sedang masturbasi."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Masturbasi? Maksudmu?" sungguh ia tak tahu apa istilah yang Sasuke gunakan kali ini.

Sasuke mendengus, "Berbaliklah menghadap ke depan." Titahnya pada Sakura yang kini menghadapnya. Dipeluknya perlahan gadisnya itu dan membuat Sakura bersandar padanya. Tangannya yang semula berada di perut rata Sakura itu pun bergerak, tangan kirinya semakin ke atas sementara tangan kananya perlahan-lahan bergerilya di paha mulus Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. Apa yang kau—" Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika tangan kiri Sasuke meremas gundukan bukitnya dengan lembut. Muka gadis ini telah sepenuhnya memerah menahan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai, mendapati tubuh Sakura sedikit gemetar akibat perlakuan dirinya pada Sakura. Tangannya yang besar itu menyingkap _dress _Sakura, memperlihatkan paha putih kekasihnya yang selama ini belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Tangannya semakin lama bergerak ke pangkal paha, kemudian mengelus-elus celana dalam yang dirasanya sudah mulai lembab itu.

Sakura masih menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan suatu sensasi yang membuatnya melayang seiring dengan makin kerasnya tangan Sasuke meremas dada kirinya. Pangkal pahanya pun mulai terasa geli dengan tangan Sasuke yang tak berhenti mengelusnya.

Sasuke mulai bergerak lebih jauh. Tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengelus-elus celana dalam Sakura kini pun menelusup ke dalam, mencari sebuah liang kehangatan yang kini sudah mulai basah. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, ia pun memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang Sakura, membuat gadis itu tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Ahh~" Tubuh Sakura seperti tersengat listrik sesaat akibat jari Sasuke yang kini berada di dalam liang kemaluannya. Sasuke pun memainkan ujung liang miliknya, membuatnya semakin merasa kegelian ditambah remasan Sasuke pada dadanya tak berkurang sama sekali.

"Ahh~ owh~ Sash... Sasuke-_kun_.. ngh..." Sakura semakin menggelinjang kenikmatan sendiri karena Sasuke yang mulai mengocok-ngocok lorongnya yang mulai basah.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali. Dimasukkannya jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang Sakura, mengikuti tempo pergerakan 'brutal' jari tengahnya di dalam lorong yang masih sempit itu.

"Ngh, Ahh~ Sssh..." Sakura tak lagi menyembunyikan suara desahannya. Tubuhnya semakin ingin meminta lebih ketika Sasuke dengan cepat mengocok liangnya dengan zig zag. "Ohh, Sss, ahh~ ahh~" kepala gadis ini pun mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"A-Aku mau pipis, Sas.. Sasuke-_kunh.." _pinta Sakura—dengan kata lain meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Sasuke malah meneruskan 'pekerjaan'nya. Ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Gadis ini sedikit lagi mencapai orgasmenya yang pertama.

"Gezz... AHH~" tangannya pun beralih ke belakang, dicengkeramnya erat leher Sasuke. "Hah.. hah.. hah.. Sasuke-_kun_.." panggilnya masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lorong Sakura. Jari-jarinya itu pun kini telah basah dengan cairan bening—tanda bahwa Sakura telah mencapai puncaknya. Pemuda ini mendekatkan jarinya pada mulutnya sendiri, kemudian membersihkan jari-jarinya dengan menjilat cairan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..." panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke menjilati cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan singkat, "Itu namanya masturbasi. Tapi kau sendiri yang memuaskan dirimu."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran, "Ma-maksudmu aku yang melakukan ini sendiri?" Sakura pun memegang bagian yang telah disentuh Sasuke tadi dengan pipi yang merona.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau sendiri yang mengocok liangmu, _Hime_." Dipeluknya Sakura yang masih menghadap ke depan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup. "I-iya, aku mengerti. _Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sakura ketika tiba-tiba gadisnya itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menjadikan kedua lutut Sasuke sebagai tumpuan tangannya. "A-apa aku.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sejenak kemudian menatap kekasihnya kembali. "A-apa aku terlihat err... menggairahkan jika seperti ini?" dengan gugup Sakura menurunkan satu tali _dress_nya dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke berani sumpah, baru kali ini Sakura terlihat begitu berani di hadapannya. Bukan seperti Sakura yang masih kekanak-kanakan yang selalu berburu _baby face things_.

Ditariknya leher Sakura dan segera saja Sasuke melumat bibir gadisnya itu, membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan. Puas menciumnya, "Sangat. Kau membuat 'adik'ku terbangun, Saku." Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sakura merona, ia meneguk ludahnya. "Ka-kalau begitu, bangunkan saja sekalian." Sungguh ia merutuki apa yang telah ia katakan terhadap Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti seorang wanita nakal yang sedang menggoda seorang pria.

Sasuke menyeringai, sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Sakura berani berbicara seperti itu. Ia seperti melihat sisi lain dari seorang Sakura Haruno. "Kalau tak siap tidak perlu dipaksa." Sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol nada bicaranya yang terganggu akibat nyeri yang dirasakan saat ia berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menerjang Sakura sekaligus menahan agar kejantanannya tidak menegak sempurna.

"Anggap saja sebagai balas budi dan permintaan maafku." Sakura pun menarik resleting celana Sasuke yang sudah agak sesak. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di balik celana _boxer _yang dikenakan Sasuke itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura pun menurunkan celana pelindung terakhir yang Sasuke kenakan. Menyembullah sebuah benda yang sudah menegang. Ditatapnya sejenak Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sakura tersenyum, "Ini pertama kali bagiku. Maaf kalau kau tak puas."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, dipegangnya kejantanan Sasuke itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilatinya seraya mengocoknya.

"Slurp~ Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

Dari situ, Sakura pun tahu kalau Sasuke menikmati _service _darinya. Ia pun mulai melanjutkan menjilati dan mengocok batang Sasuke dengan sesekali memainkan kantong pelir yang ada di belakangnya. Naik-turun, kiri-kanan, tak satupun bagian yang belum Sakura jilati. Ia pun memasukkan ujung kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Terasa sesak dan memenuhi rongga mulut Sakura yang kecil itu.

Sakura menaik turunkan mulutnya dan sedikit menghisapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke mendesis pelan akibat perlakuannya. Ia pun semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Sasuke sampai pada puncaknya. Dihisapnya ujung kejantanan Sasuke, tempo kocokannya pun ditambah lebih cepat.

"Sss... Sakura~" Sasuke menjambak pelan rambut Sakura, berusaha menghentikan juga meneruskan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Di satu sisi ia masih ingin menikmati _service _dari gadis berambut _pink _ini. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin mencapai puncak karena perlakuan Sakura.

Sakura pun mulai merasakan kalau kejantanan Sasuke yang ada di mulutnya mulai berkedut dan membesar. 'Dia akan klimaks.' Batin Sakura. Sakura pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

Crot Crot Crot

Mulut Sakura pun penuh dengan sperma Sasuke. Wajahnya yang telah berkeringat pun sedikit terkena cairan sperma pemuda berambut _emo _itu.

Sasuke segera menatap Sakura, "Saku, kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura dengan susah payah pun menelan cairan sperma yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Hah~" ia pun menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tak apa, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura pun mengusap cairan yang membasahi wajah dan sedikit lehernya.

"Naiklah," Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu naik dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Diciumnya Sakura dengan ganas. Berpindah dari bibir, ia pun menuju leher Sakura yang putih. Dijilatinya leher gadisnya itu.

"Sshh.. ouh... ahh~" Sakura mendongak yang justru semakin memberi akses bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tak menggigiti leher Sakura, ia hanya menjilatinya agar tak menimbulkan bercak merah. Mengingat mereka harus masuk kuliah dan apa kata teman-teman Sakura bila melihat bercak merah yang ada di leher gadis itu.

Sasuke semakin turun ke bawah. Disingkapnya _dress _Sakura. "Duduklah," titahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun melepas _dress _yang Sakura kenakan, membuat gadis itu tinggal mengenakan celana dalam dan bra yang menutup bagian intimnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerilya dari perut rata Sakura menuju dada Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup pas untuk diremas oleh Sasuke. Pemuda ini pun beralih ke punggung Sakura untuk melepaskan pengait bra yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sukses. Dan kini terpampanglah di depan matanya dua buah gundukan berputing kemerahan yang siap dilahap olehnya. Ditatapnya sejenak Sakura yang masih memerah wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai, dilahapnya dada kanan Sakura seperti seorang bayi rakus sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan dada Sakura yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-_kun_. Hentikan ituhh.. Hhh, ohhh..." Sakura menikmati segala sentuhan dari kekasihnya itu meskipun mulutnya berkata agar Sasuke menghentikan segala perlakuannya.

Sasuke pun menggigit puting kanan Sakura yang telah menegang.

"AKH!" teriak Sakura seketika, antara sakit, nyeri dan nikmat.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ssh..." Sakura semakin merasakan bagian yang dibawah sana semakin lembab dan berkedut. "Sss.. Sasuke-_kunhh..."_

Tangannya satu lagi yang menganggur pun bergerak ke bawah dan melepaskan celana dalam yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya ke bibir kewanitaan Sakura tanpa melepaskan dada Sakura. Kamar itu pun semakin panas dengan suara desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"AHH~" Sakura meremas sprei di sampingnya ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya untuk ke dua kali.

"Tahan sedikit. Oke?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Dan ia pun tahu, saat ini adalah saat dimana ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

Sasuke mulai memposisikan kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam liang Sakura. Satu kali hentakkan, seluruh kejantanan pemuda itu pun telah masuk ke dalam vagina kekasihnya itu.

"AKKH!" teriakan Sakura melengking di kamar kedap suara itu. Tangannya terkepal dengan sedikit gemetar karena merasakan sakit di bawah sana.

Sasuke pun merasakan adanya darah yang merembes keluar dari vagina Sakura. "Maaf." Ucapnya pada Sakura yang dilihatnya masih kesakitan.

Sakura meringis, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu pun hilang. "La.. lanjutkanlah." Pintanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak. Digerakkannya pinggulnya dengan perlahan, membuat kejantannya tergesek dengan dinding vagina Sakura yang masih sempit. "Sssh." Ringisnya pelan ketika nyeri dirasakannya karena vagina Sakura yang amat masih sempit, mungkin membuat kejantanannya sedikit lecet.

Mulai terbiasa, Sakura pun menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Ia sesekali mendongak, meremas sprei dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ahh~ Ouh.. Ouh.. _my_..." Sakura semakin mendesah kuat ketika Sasuke memeprcepat temponya, menimbulkan bunyi 'fap.. fap' ketika paha mereka berdua berbenturan diiringin suara becek karena vagina Sakura yang telah basah.

"Ahh~ Sasu.. Sasuke-_kun... _Ohhh." Sakura pun menarik leher kekasihnya. Jadilah mereka pun bercinta seraya berpelukan, dengan kedua kaki Sakura yang kini melingkari pinggang Sasuke semakin memberi akses dan memperdalam jamahan kejantanan Sasuke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Ahhh... Sasuke... a. aku .. aku mau..." racau Sakura tak jelas ketika Sasuke semakin brutal memompa kejantanannya di dalam liangnya. "Aku akan ke... keluar... sshh" Sakura semakin menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Keluarkan bersama!" ucap Sasuke yang setelah itu semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Aah. Ahh. Ahh.. SASUKEEEE!" teriakan Sakura pun mendominasi kamar Sasuke, diiringi orgasme keduanya secara bersamaan.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup dada Sakura, kemudian semakin ke atas ke belahan dadanya, ke dagu, lalu ke bibir ranum gadis itu. "Terima kasih." Ia pun memeluk Sakura erat, tak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi badan keduanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis ini kemudian menangis pelan, "A-aku terharu, Sasuke. Terima kasih.. hiks.. aku bersyukur memilikimu.. hiks..."

Sasuke mengangguk di tengah pertemuan antara bahu dan leher gadis itu. Dielusnya rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Ia pun menatap mata Sakura. "Kupikir kau tak perlu mengadopsi bayi untuk memuaskan hasrat _baby face_mu itu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura berhenti menangis, "Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kita bisa membuat bayi. Kenapa harus mengadopsi?" tanya Sasuke balik, yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah kembali.

Sakura mengangguk gugup. "I-iya, kau benar." Ia pun memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana kalau aku hamil, Sasuke-_kun_? Kita belum menikah."

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dari vagina Sakura, membuat Sakura melenguh karenanya. "Persiapkan dirimu. Kita menikah sebulan lagi, Sakura Uchiha." Dikecupnya dahi Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke pun melihat sekeliling ranjang. Sprei putihnya berserak, dengan noda darah dan pakaian dalam dan luar Sakura bertebaran serta celananya yang ada di lantai. Sasuke pun melepaskan kaosnya yang sedari tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Ayo membersihkan diri." Digendongnya Sakura menuju kamar mandi tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

Sasuke pun mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Diletakkannya Sakura di dalam _bathtub _berbentuk kotak besar itu. "_Ne_, bagaimana kalau ronde dua dimulai?" tawar Sasuke disertai seringai. Pemuda ini pun menyalakan _shower _yang tergantung di dinding yang dilapisi keramik yang mengeluarkan air hangat.

"Sa.. Sasuke-_kun_... Ahh~ ouch.. ennh..." desah Sakura kembali, membuat kejantanan Sasuke yang sempat melemas itu kembali menegak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Itachi membuka kamar Sasuke, "Sasuke?" bau anyir dan agak amis memenuhi indera penciumannya ketika kamar adiknya itu dibuka. Ia kira Sasuke telah melakukan pembunuhan atau dibunuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya ranjang Sasuke yang berserak.

Itachi melangkah masuk. Ia mendekati ranjang. Matanya mengernyit seketika melihat darah menembus spreinya. Yang membuatnya tak kalah kaget, beberapa potong pakaian tergeletak dimana-mana. Diangkatnya salah satu pakaian dalam yang dimana seharusnya Sasuke tak memilikinya itu.

"Bra siapa ini?" dijunjungnya tinggi-tinggi bra berwarna putih itu. Ia kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Dilihatnya pula sebuah _dress _putih berada di sandaran ranjang. Ia kembali menelisik ranjang.

"Ahh ohh ahhh~ Sasuke-_kun_.. Pelan-pelan!"

Telinga Itachi langsung menegak seketika saat ia mendengar suara desahan seorang perempuan dari arah kamar mandi. "Itu suara Sakura," gumamnya pelan, "menyebutkan nama Sasuke?" ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelahnya itu. "Pelan-pelan?"

Voila!

Itachi paham apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Dengan segera si Sulung Uchiha itu angkat kaki dari kamar adiknya sebelum sang pemilik menyadari keberadaannya, maka sudah dijamin ia takkan selamat.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Maka saya nyatakan fanfic request dari **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke **ini completed. Maaf lemonnya nggak asem. Jari saya masih sakit buat ngetik, pula. I think there's no sequel for this, but maybe I can change my mind.

Gue kasih sekuel kalo ada yang bisa nebak umur gue *jduak Tapi nggak berlaku kalo orang itu adalah temen FB gue :P

Promosi sebentar, yaa. Fic saya yang sebentar lagi publish

**Coming soon:**

BFMV Project: Fever, Tears don't Fall, Hand of Blood

[Rate: M| Violence and many other| Not for Underage]

Doa'in ya semoga jadi publish tiga fic itu

**THANKS FOR:**

**REVIEWERS**

**FOLLOWERS**

**FAVORITERS**

**SILENT READERS**

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
